Hacker in a Nutshell
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Bueno, aquí os dejó algo que he escrito en menos de 30 minutos desde mi Android. One-shot corto. OC y autor representados en la historia.


**¡Hey, colegas! Por primera vez en mi FF, vamos a hablar con mi OC de Team Fortress 2, acompañado por los colegas de RED, quienes han insistido en venir para hacer de público mientras converso con él. Sin más dilación, ¡Que entre el hacker!**

 **(Aplausos y ovaciones de los RED, mientras el invitado les saluda y se sienta frente a GT4.)**

Hacker: Gracias, chicos. Hola, tío.

GT4: _Hallo_ , Hacker. Bueno, como tengo ensayo con mis amigas de música, vamos a hablar de tu vida como mercenario en RED...

 **(Soldier grita de fondo: ¡Viva RED y abajo BLU!)**

Hacker: (a Soldier) ¡Calla la boca, Solly!

GT4: ¡A callar, joder! Bueno, comencemos. ¿De dónde vino esa pasión por la informática, la literatura, los idiomas, los coches y la cultura?

Hacker: Lo primero porque era un prodigio del hackeo a los 16 años, el segundo gracias a Franz Kafka, el tercero porque tengo el nivel A1, A2, B1 y B2 de alemán junto a mis estudios de griego y latín, el cuarto por mi padre, quien me enseñó a conducir cuando apenas tenía 4 años y el quinto... Eh... Hmmm... Prefiero no decirlo.

GT4: Ok, veo que quieres llevártelo a la tumba. Me gustaría saber si...

Hacker: (interrumpiendo): ¿Puedo coger algo del mueble-bar?

GT4: No debería dejarte hacerlo, pero... Por esta vez, pase.

 **(Hacker se dirige al mueble bar, mientras coge un surtido de botellas y las trae a la mesa.)**

GT4: ¡PERO NO ME COJAS EL JOHNNIE WALKER, GARRULO!

Hacker: Se me había olvidado decirte que también soy un aficionado a los cócteles, pero bebo muy poco alcohol. Y por supuesto, sé preparar algunos.

GT4: Agh... Bueno, te dejo que prepares algunos mientras seguimos hablando.

Hacker: ¡De puta madre! ¡Chicos, combinados para todos!

 **(Los 9 mercenarios se acercan a la mesa mientras el hacker prepara cócteles para todos)**

GT4: Pasaremos a algo más personal. ¿Tienes a alguien a quien le debas la vida?

Hacker: (dirigiéndose a sus compañeros) Salid todos de la sala excepto Pyro, por favor.

Engineer: ¿Por?

Hacker: ¡Tan sólo hacedlo, cojones!

 **(Todos excepto él/la pirómano/a abandonan la sala con sus cócteles en la mano. Él/ella se sienta sobre el regazo del hacker.)**

GT4: ¿A él le debes todo?

Hacker: Se podría decir que si, pero no es él a quien te refieres... (Pyro se quita la máscara) ...Es a ella.

GT4: (en estado de shock) Pe... Pero... No... Por... ¿Eh? Ya sabía que Pyro era mujer, pero no me habías contado que estuviera tan... Tan... ¿Buena?

Hacker: Claro, pero aún no has escrito la parte en la que ella y yo f...

Pyro: (interrumpiéndoles) ¡No hagas spoilers, que si no lo fastidias!

Hacker: Vale, vale.

 **(GT4 toma nota de la intervención de Pyro:** _ **Hacker/Pyro: Pairing + Lemon= ¿? Consultar con los followers.**_ **)**

GT4: Se os ve muy unidos... ¿Estáis saliendo?

Hacker: De momento, no. Si la Administradora nos deja algún día libre, quizás nos podríamos escapar a Teufort y hacer cosas juntos a hurtadillas de los otros.

GT4: ¿Como qué?

Hacker: Tú ya lo sabes, pasear, comprar cosas raras, todo eso.

GT4: Yo haría también lo mismo, pero...

Hacker: (termina la frase) ...No tienes novia.

GT4: Lo sé, pero he estado intentando ligarme a una chica saxofonista y no doy ni una. (Automensaje: Luna, yo te quiero, ¿Por qué huyes?). Volvamos al tema: ¿Realmente vais en serio o intentáis ver hasta donde podéis llegar sin pasar por el catre?

Hacker: Responder a eso es como tú y Blazette* sentados junto a un lago de lava: vamos en serio, pero sólo somos amigos.

GT4: (sarcásticamente) Claro, pero Yumi y Ulrich dijeron lo mismo y al día siguiente ya se habían liado.

Hacker: ¡Nosotros ya hemos visto la serie, tío! ¿O es que no puedes decirle nada a tu _liebe_ Luna, verdad?

GT4: ¡WTF! ¡A mi chica no la humilla nadie! (Se levanta y saca un shuriken) Te voy a...

(La imagen cambia a la carta de ajuste F de la BBC y un pitido de fondo. Después, vuelve la señal, mostrando a Trevor Phillips echando a Hacker de la sala. GT4 habla con algunos de los RED, convenciéndoles de que no estaban haciendo un roast a su colega.)

 **FIN DE LA EMISIÓN.**

 **¿Por qué he escrito esto? Esto lo subo desde mi tablet y he querido probar si se puede subir correctamente desde un Android. Gracias a DoritoSempai por la idea del fanfic original.**


End file.
